Les OS d'Eclosions
by dexash
Summary: Les OS d'éclosion, ou tout ce que je n'ai pas pu y caser, et toutes les variations sur le thème. La lecture préalable d'Eclosion est conseillée mais pas obligatoire. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Me revoilà... Le chapitre 22 d'Eclosion est quasi terminé, mais il reste à obtenir l'approbation entière de ma beta pour cette 10e et dernière version avant de vous le publier.

Je reviens vers vous avec, comme je l'avais abordée dans certaines préfaces d'Eclosion, une série d'OS, qui seront, soit des choses que je n'incluerai pas dans l'intrigue principale, soit de légères variations, par rapport aux choix que j'ai pu faire pour les décisions des personnages.

Encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que joeur avec pour mon plaisir, et le votre j'espère, tout cela sans aucun but lucratif.

Si d'aventure une image, une série, ou une situation vous inspire un bunny, ou une scenette que vous voudriez voir réalisée, n'hésitez pas à poster le résultats de vos réflexions en commentaires.

Bonne lecture!


	2. Chapter 2

Situation temporelle : 9 ans après les débuts de la séries.

Indications (Attention Spoilers) : JJ n'est pas partie, Emily non plus. L'équipe est très soudée, Lily vit avec Spencer, Garcia avec Kevin, et JJ avec Will. Les seuls enfants présents sont Jack et Henry. Hotch et Emily se sont rapprochés, mais ne sont pas un couple.

**Thanksgiving, ou Noel avant l'heure**

- Bon, on les attend ou pas ?

- Kevin, ou l'appel de l'estomac ! se moqua Morgan, suscitant les rires de l'assemblée.

- T'en fais pas mon amour, moi je t'aime. sussurra Garcia, se penchant pour lui voler un petit baiser.

- Beurk, ils se font des bisous d'amoureux, protesta le petit Jack.

Agé de neuf ans désormais, il ressemblait de plus en plus à Haley. Installé entre son père et Emily, qui était d'ailleurs devenue sa marraine, il avait fière allure dans son petit costume.

Comme à chaque fois depuis quelques années, ils fêtaient Thanksgiving avant l'heure, tous ensemble. JJ, Rossi, Morgan, Garcia, Emily... Tous avaient répondu présents, et Lily et Spencer se faisaient attendre. Hotch comtemplait avec fierté sa tablée, se demandat tout de même où étaient ses deux plus jeunes agents. Lily avait fait ses preuves désormais, la cohésion de l'équipe était toujours aussi forte. Ils avaient traversé d'autres tempêtes, qui n'avaient fait que les souder plus encore.

- Dis papa, c'est quoi des bisous d'amoureux ?

Le petit Henry, agé de six ans, venait se rasseoir, après s'être défoulé dans l'aire de jeu des

enfants.

Hotch sourit plus franchement, en regardant Will se débattre avec les questions de son fils, tandis que Morgan et Kévin ne rataient pas une occasion d'enfoncer le pauvre inspecteur.

Il remarqua du coin de l'oeil le couple qui s'avançait vers eux. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Spencer tira obligeamment la chaise de Lily, qui le remercia d'un sourire, avant d'aller s'installer à la dernière chaise de libre. C'était un principe chez eux. Ils ne se mettaient côte à côte qu'aux briefings, car leur complémentarité leur permettait de réfléchir de plus en plus vite, et d'échaffauder de multiples théories en un rien de temps. Contrairement à ses réticences premières, jamais Hotch n'avait regretté d'avoir accepté Lily dans son équipe. Le serveur sortit le chef d'équipe de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il fut reparti avec leur commande d'apéritif, les conversation reprirent. Rapidement, les sujets de travail disparurent, laissant place aux évolutions récentes de leur vie sociale, ou personnelle. Chacun y allait de son commentaire sur la nouvelle ruine achetée par Morgan, la nouvelle garderie du FBI...

Les apéritifs arrivèrent, Jack et Henry se trouvant tous surpris par le cocktail multicolore qui leur fut déposé.

Le repas s'écoula gaiement, entre attentions pour les enfants et discussions diverses. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, et chacun se félicitait intérieurement de leur choix. Tous ensemble, ils étaient ce qui se rapprochaient le plus d'une famille, s'échangeant de petits cadeaux à Noel, se soutenant dans les moments difficiles, tant professionnels que personnels..

L'heure du dessert arriva, l'anniversaire de LIily tout proche - même s'ils le célèbreraient plus tard - étant prétexte à la dégustation d'un énorme gateau. Hotch n'aurait su dire qui de Jack, Henry ou de Lily avaient les yeux les plus grands en le voyant arriver.

Lily invita les deux petits garçons à venir l'aider à souffler les bougies, ce qui firent sous les applaudissements de la tablée. Chacun savoura le gateau, puis vint l'heure du champagne.

Ils commandèrent les cafés, le temps de gouter les délicieuses bulles.

Quand chacun fut servi, Spencer attira l'attention de tous et faisant tinter sa cuiller sontre sa flute.

- Je sais que d'habitude le discours échoit à ma douce Lily...

- Douce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi...fit Derek en tâtant sa machoire, qu'un énorme hématome ombrait, vestige de leur dernier entrainement.

- Morgan! laisse parler notre petit génie, veux-tu ? le réprimanda Garcia

- Merci Garcia. Donc, encore une fois, c'était un plaisir de partager ce repas entre amis. Parce que, à mes yeux, cela fait longtemps que nous sommes plus que des collègues. Je crois pouvoir dire qu'avec vous, j'ai tout appris. Quand Gideon m'a fait intégrer l'unité, je ne connaissais du profilage que la théorie. Et malgré mes connaissances, rien ne pouvait me préparer à tout ça. Certes, nous avons vécu des horreurs, des affaires difficiles, mais quel bonheur de ramener un enfant vivant à sa mère, quel soulagement c'est de stopper un criminel dangereux. Je sais que je suis socialement handicapé...

Tous rirent.

- … Mais grace à vous tous, et tout ce que nous avons vécu ces dernières années. Vos conseils, vos encouragements, m'ont été très précieux, et je vous en remercie.

Hotch commençait à s'inquiéter : cela ressemblait bizarrement à un discours d'adieux.

- Notre histoire commune est un livre continuellement en mouvement, où chaque affaire, et chaque évolution de chacun de nous est un chapitre.

Tous se taisaient, sentant l'importance des mots du jeune homme. Même Jack et Henry se tenaient tranquille.

- L'arrivée d'Emily, celle de Rossi, le mariage de JJ et Will, celui de Garcia et Kevin...Chacun de vous m'a apporté beaucoup, bien plus que je ne pourrais vous le dire. En quelque sorte, vous m'avez fait grandir, devenir réellement adulte, et même vos deux petits garnements y ont contribué. Parce que se rendre compte qu'on est pleine part de l'évolution de futurs adultes donne un sens plsu profond encore à notre job. Et puis, il y a eu toi, Lily, mon ange. TU m'as aidé à m'ouvrir, à vaincre beaucoup de mes angoises. TU as complété parfaitement le tout. Grace à vous tous, je pense pouvoir dire que je suis fier de ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Garcia, tandis que chacun avait un sourire attendri : que de chemin parcouru, en effet, pour ce jeune homme si prometteur!

- Tout ça pour dire que vous avez fait d'un gamin un homme, que je vous en remercie, et qu'aujourdh'ui, il est temps d'ajouter un nouveau volume à l'encyclopédie, parce que d'ici quelques mois...

Le sourire en coin de Spencer s'agrandit, et Lily se leva pour aller retrouver son homme.

- … D'ici quelques mois, nous serons trois.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que chacun saisisse le sens de la nouvelles. Puis les applaudissements éclatèrent, et chacun se leva pour féliciter les futurs parents.

- Pourquoi elle pleure, maman ? demanda Henry.

- Parce qu'elle est contente pour Tatie Lily.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Jack s'était approché, profitant de l'absence momentanée de son père pour se lever de table.

- Parce que Lily elle va avoir un bébé.

- Un bébé ? Tonton Spence et Tatie Lily ils vont être papa et maman, comme toi, et maman?

- Oui.

- Lily elle a un bébé dans le ventre ? Mais c'est chouette, ça veut dire qu'on aura un nouveau copain pour jouer! s'exclama Jack.

- Oui, mes anges, mais pas avant un moment. fit Lily s'agenouillant près des deux petits garçons.

En la voyant faire, Spencer lacha une larme : oui,il avait bien choisi la mère de ses enfants. Il l'essuya nerveusement et accepta l'accolade de son chef.

- Mes félicitations Spencer. Un enfant est toujours une bonne chose... et je suis sur que tu feras un bon père, et Lily fera une maman formidable.

Malgré ses yeux rouges, Spencer sourit : Hotch avait encore une fois mis le doigt sur leur plus grosse peur.

- On sera surement pas des parents parfaits, mais on fera de notre mieux. promit le jeune homme, avant d'aller retrouver sa compagne.

Hotch observa un moment le petit groupe, et sourit comme jamais. Sa tribu était soudée, c'était eux contre le monde, et même si cela faisait cliché, il espérait plus que tout qu'ils le restent à jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ceci se passe pendant ce chapitre 26, lorsqu'ils en sont à éplucher chaque dossier de chaque affaire… Je sais que vous attendez le chapitre suivant d'Eclosion depuis longtemps, et j'en suis désolée._

_Mais pour être honnête, ce nouveau boulot, bien que très intéressant, est une plaie pour mon inspiration. J'arrive à peine à écrire les chapitres les plus élémentaires, alors concevoir une enquête et un profil est peu ardu..._

_Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture. _

_On attaque la série des confrontations directes : celle avec Hôtch a eu lieu dans le chapitre 25, voici "Quand Lily rencontre Rossi" ^^_

* * *

Lily regagna la salle de repos. Peu de choses avaient changé, malgré les presque cinq ans qui s'étaient écoulé. Une machine sophistiquée avait remplacé l'antique cafetière douze tasses, et il y avait désormais une bouilloire près du micro-onde, conséquence de l'augmentation du taux de buveurs de thé dans le commissariat.

- Souvenirs, souvenirs ? fit une voix grave bien connue.

- C'est un peu ça. Salut Rossi.

- Salut Lily …

Le vétéran de l'équipe vint s'accouder près d'elle et il commença à se remplir un gobelet.

- Tu as meilleure mine. fit-il simplement.

- L'air de la Californie, et le Pacifique, ça fait de miracles sur les corps fatigués.

Lily avait voulu garder son ton neutre, mais un peu d'ironie avait perlé dans sa voix.

- J'imagine que tout est mieux que les courants d'air glacé de la BAU, pas vrai ?

- C'est ça .

Lily rinça sa tasse avant de la poser devant la machine. Elle n'était spécialement enthousiaste pour continuer la discussion, mais attendait la suite, curieuse.

Rossi, lui, ne voulait pas laisser pourrir la situation. Enfin, pas plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Lily, je suis désolé.

La jeune femme se tut. Perdre son calme ne lui apporterait rien, surtout avec Rossi. Alors, elle se contenta de s'écarter légèrement et de se retourner, le suivant du regard tout en sirotant sa boisson.

Rossi ne put s'empêcher de sourire à demi. Ils l'avaient formée, et leurs techniques se retournaient contre eux.

- C'était irresponsable de notre part, de chercher à te déstabiliser.

- L'idée vient de qui ?

- De Hotch, mais …

- Mais vous n'avez rien fait pour le faire changer d'avis ? Vous étiez sûrement trop occupés avec Ashley …

Rossi soupira, mais le reconnut.

- Ecoute … on peut pas revenir là dessus. Et je suis sincèrement désolé que tu te sois sentie aussi mal…

Ce qu'il ne verbalisa pas, c'est qu'il savait que n''importe qui se serait senti aussi mal. C'est pour cette raison qu'il laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens : il attendait l'explosion de colère de Lily. Mais elle ne vint pas.

Il releva doucement la tête, et constata avec surprise qu'elle avait l'air calme.

- Visiblement, tu as surmonté l'épisode …

- Comme si j'avais eu le choix … fit Lily à mi-voix, avec un peu d'amertume.

- Content de voir que tu ne t'es pas laissé abattre.

- Comme si j'étais le genre à abandonner au moindre pet de travers ...

Rossi ne put retenir un embryon de sourire.

- C'est sur. Je pense pas qu'il aie voulu que ça aille aussi loin. Il voulait juste te tester, pas t'enfoncer, et encore moins t'amener au bord du burn-out…

- Vous avez lu mon dossier médical ? s'offusqua la jeune femme.

- Non. Mais Strauss et Fickler ont laché le morceau à l'équipe, le lendemain de ton départ.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comme si j'avais en plus besoin qu'on me catalogue "petite chose fragile"...

Soudain découragée, elle grimaça. Ramener les choses à la normale n'allait pas être si facile que ça.

- Non, Lily, c'est pas le cas, vraiment. Déjà, on a tous nos moment de faiblesse, et c'est pour ça qu'on est une équipe. Ensuite, n'importe qui aurait craqué dans ton cas. Que tu aie continué à faire parfaitement ton boulot sans sourciller, ca relève du tour de force.

- Allez continuez la pommade, ça changera rien, mais ça fait pas de mal.

Rossi sourit à nouveau, presque imperceptiblement. Lily avait encore toute sa verve et n'hésitait pas à faire usage. Rien n'était perdu.

- On peut pas refaire le passé, aussi proche soit-il. La suite …

- Il me reste encore à décider je laisse le passé impacter l'avenir. fit la jeune femme, pensive.

- C'est à toi de choisir.

Lily ne renchérit pas immédiatement.

- J'ai pas envie de lâcher un job que j'aime, et que je fais plutôt bien, parce que pour UNE fois dans sa vie, Hotch a perdu le contrôle d'un de ses plans. Ou parce que Morgan et Garcia se sont vexés comme des poux…

Rossi souffla discrètement. Lily était lucide

- Par contre, je resterai pas bosser avec une équipe en qui je peux pas avoir confiance ou qui ne me fait pas confiance. Je conçois que Hotch aie voulu me tester, ça a dérapé, je l'ai accepté. Mais autant je peux accepter pas mal de choses de la part de mes collègues, autant je vais avoir du mal à pardonner à mes amis.

Rossi déglutit, encaissant sans un mot. Ils n'étaient pas intimes, mais il détestait l'idée qu'une collègue aussi proche puisse se méfier de lui.

- Ca me va.

Et il le pensait. Alors il se retourna à son tour, lui tendant sa tasse préparée pendant leur conversation en gage de paix.

Lily hocha la tête, remerciant silencieusement, et ils retournèrent à leurs dossiers, comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

_Allez, la semaine prochaine, c'est Garcia qui s'y colle!_


End file.
